This invention relates to matting. In particular, although in no way limiting, it is directed to a mat for placing on sand and similar particulate material.
Attending the beach for swimming, sun bathing and similar pastimes is a popular recreational activity, especially in the warmer climates. Participants often have a need to sit, lie or otherwise recline on the sand. Usually, a towel is first placed on the ground to shield the person from the sand. However, any sand that was clinging to the person""s skin, especially if the skin is wet, subsequently dries and falls from the person to remain on the upper surface of the towel thus making the towel uncomfortable to sit or lie on. Similarly, in windy conditions, sand is blown onto the towel. Periodically lifting the towel to try and remove this sand by shaking is not necessarily totally satisfactory as the towel is often wet-or at least damp and the sand remains clinging to the towelling fibres. Consequently, subsequent reuse of the towel to dry that person is, at best, uncomfortable as the sand remaining on the towel is also rubbed over the skin while attempting to soak up the water thereon.
A partial solution to this disadvantage of the traditional towel is to first place an undercloth on the sand and the towel is then placed on this undercloth. A popular undercloth in recent times has been one formed from lateral strips of bamboo or similar cane-like material sewn together in a mat-like configuration. While the relatively broad strips do contribute to preventing sand from passing upwards through it, the nature of its strip-like configuration leaves significant spacing between the strips which still allow a quantity of sand to pass therethrough and subsequently cling to the undersurface of any towel placed thereon.
Another attempt to at least partially resolve these disadvantages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,230 wherein is described a mat of two layers, the upper layer being made of an open weave material through which sand may pass, the lower layer being made from a tight weave material to retain any sand that passes through the upper layer. However, this tight weave lower layer is manufactured from a terrycloth cotton and thus still suffers from the disadvantage of having the sand adhering to the underside of the lower layer.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to overcome, or at least ameliorate, one or more of the abovementioned disadvantages.
According to the present invention, there is provided a mat for use to place on particulate matter, said mat including:
a first layer having an upper surface and a lower surface, said first layer adapted to allow passage of said particulate matter therethrough when said lower surface is in contact with said particulate matter; and
at least a second layer having an upper surface and a lower surface, said second layer adapted to allow passage of any of said particulate matter that may fall on said upper surface of said second layer to pass therethrough;
wherein said second layer is positioned substantially over said first layer to retain therebetween any of said particulate matter that has passed through said upper surface of said second layer and/or said lower surface of said first layer.
In a first embodiment of said mat, there is a single said second layer.
In a second embodiment of said mat, there is included a third layer positioned substantially over said second layer having an upper surface and a lower surface, said third layer also adapted to allow passage of any of said particulate matter that may fall on said upper surface of said third layer to pass therethrough.
Preferably, each of said first, said second and said third layer is of a mesh-like configuration.
Preferably, each of said first, said second and said third layer is manufactured from a flexible material.
Preferably, said flexible material is a plastic material.
Preferably, each of said first and said second layer is manufactured from polypropylene.
Preferably, said third layer is adapted to accept screen printing on its said upper surface.
Preferably, said third layer is manufactured from nylon.
More preferably, said third layer is manufactured from polyvinylchloride-coated nylon.
Preferably, said first layer is secured to said second layer and to any said third layer at the perimeter of each of said layer.